1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching device, and in particular to a latching device having a clamping portion for buckling a card.
2. Description of Related Art
An interface card is used to connect a circuit board of a computer to a peripheral device. Since portable electronic devices are becoming continually thinner, interface cards are becoming smaller, too.
Until recently, for example, Mini PCI interface cards commonly used for notebook computers were designed to be inserted crossways. After the interface card was inserted in to the connector, the interface card was parallel with the main board for reducing the height of the used space.
Besides improving the structure of the connector, the main board provides a latching device that supports the interface card. The latching device prevents the interface card from detaching from the connector due to external forces or shaking. However, the latching device, such as China patent No. 200410001481.4, is very complex, difficult to produce, and expensive. The space required for the latching device is large because the latching device is disposed on the side of the interface card.
Thus, a new designed latching device is needed to overcome the defects above.